


The Throne Seats Only One... Well, Maybe Two

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Lust, M/M, Passion, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Both Regis and Somnus are away, giving Ardyn an opportunity to sit on the throne.And now, Ardyn wants Cor to join him on the throne. When the young soldier accepts things get little intense.





	The Throne Seats Only One... Well, Maybe Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyJolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/gifts).

> I was meant to post this a while ago... nevermind I have done it now. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Ardyn traced his fingers along the throne.

His Graces’ head tended to get a little scrabbled whenever both Regis and Somnus left on some diplomatic meeting and left him in charge of the Citadel or Insomnia. Because Somnus always forbade Ardyn from sitting on the ancient throne. Like Ardyn was going to listen to his brother. It was far too tempting to resist. Once he was certain that Cor and the rest of the Citadel were asleep, he left his quarters and went to the throne room. He hadn’t sat on the thing in a while and he knew exactly what his brother and nephew would say if he did park his arse on their precious chair.

Deciding that it would bring him so much joy to see them absolutely livid with him he slowly sat down and sunk into the thing that only ‘true’ royalty could sit on. Somnus liked to remind him he was only royal because of who he was related too. Not because he had any claim to the Kingdom that the pair fought so hard to protect. Somnus was a dick. Regis only asked Ardyn not to sit on it because it would infuriate the Founder King. Which confused Ardyn slightly, as he thought Regis would do anything to see his grandfather in a rage. It always brought the King joy when he was a prince, why was it suddenly inconvenient to deal with Somnus like that as soon as became King.

“What are you doing?”

That was Cor’s voice. Ardyn smirked as he looked down the steps to see the soldier standing at the bottom of them with his arms folded over his chest, and he didn’t look pleased.

“Ardyn get off of there.”

“Why? No ones about. As they say, while the cats away, the mice shall play.” Ardyn laugh, lounging further into the seat. It was more comfortable than he remembered. He tapped his fingernails against the stone as he watched Cor begin to slowly ascend up the steps.

Cor huffed before giving him a verbal warning. One he knew Ardyn wouldn’t really care for. “Your brother and nephew will have kittens if they know you have been sitting on it.”

“Good. Wouldn’t that be fun to watch.” Ardyn laughed and he noticed that Cor had developed a smirk on his face. The pair had always taken pleasure in winding up the Kings and Ardyn wanted to wind them up further. He cocked his head to the side and gestured for Cor to join him on the throne of the Lucian Kingdom. “Come here, my darling.”

“There’s not enough room.” Cor stated, ascending further up the steps.

“But there is room on my lap.” Ardyn said in an innocent tone, tapping the top of his right thigh. (There was nothing innocent about that invitation)

“I am not sitting on your lap.”

Cor shook his head and stopped when he was standing directly in front of Ardyn. Cor saw nothing but lust in his boyfriend’s golden eyes and the smirk he had plastered across his face all but confirmed what Ardyn wanted. 

“But you’ve done it so many times before. What is the difference now? Come on, when will you next get the opportunity to sit on the throne?” Ardyn whined at him.

Cor paused for a moment. There was no way he was going to be able to sit comfortably on that thing. It didn’t even look comfy in the first place. Maybe if he knelt down he may just be able too… what was he thinking? Regis would have his and Ardyn’s guts for that. Cor saw Ardyn open his legs a little wider and winked at him. Ardyn was such a troll. Cor moved forward and placed one of his knees on Ardyn’s leg and the other he had to balance it on one of the arms of the throne. The soldier caught Ardyn licking his lips as the royal grabbed on to his hips so he was secure in his lap. Ardyn lowered Cor’s hips down a little so he was half sitting in his lap and he was ever so pleased when Cor placed both his hands on the back of his neck.

“See… Not so bad, is it?” Ardyn teased looking into Cor’s eyes with adoration.

“Ass Hat. Shut up.” Cor ordered kissing Ardyn forcefully on the lips.

Ardyn let out a soft laugh, kissing his boyfriend back as the grip on his hips got tighter. He pulled Cor closer when he felt the man in his lap dig his short nails into his head. It made Ardyn let out a throaty grunt as their kiss got more heated and Cor removed the hand he had on Ardyn’s neck, to the back of the throne boxing the royal in. From there Cor ran his lips over Ardyn’s jaw line and down his neck, giving Ardyn nothing but pleasure. As he felt the soldier attack his neck with his teeth and tongue, Ardyn put one arm around Cor’s waist and the other he stroked the back of Cor’s neck egging him on to bite him harder.

He got what he asked for and Ardyn yelped when Cor sunk his teeth deep into his neck.

And because of the yelp, Cor pulled away and breathlessly rested his lips against Ardyn’s forehead whilst pulling Ardyn’s head closer towards him. He loved this man so fucking much. 

“Is this a little too reckless for you my darling?” Ardyn smiled, shuffling Cor in his lap so he was in a more comfortable position.

“Nothing is too reckless for me.” Cor whispered, lustfully kissing Ardyn’s face. 

“Then would you object to a bit of roughhousing?”

Cor sat back a bit and raised an eyebrow at his lover. Ardyn was wearing a devilish smirk, glancing down at his crotch just to make it extra clear as to what he wanted.

“On here? On your nephew’s throne?”

“It’s only a chair.”

“Not to you it isn’t.” Cor said sternly, knowing all the pain that this seat had brought Ardyn.

Asking for this probably had something to do with Somnus. There was no doubt in Cor’s mind that the Founder King had said something spiteful to his brother before he left and Ardyn wanted to get back at him somehow. Well, Cor guessed that doing the deed on the throne would anger Somnus, but it would also anger Regis.

_What had Regis done to upset Ardyn? _

“Cor Leonis, to me everything is nothing, as long as you are in the room.” Ardyn said softly taking hold of one of Cor’s hands and guiding it downwards.

There was no need for him to do that. Cor happily cupped Ardyn’s crotch in his palm and began to slowly rub him in a circular motion. Ardyn was already hard the dirty bastard.

“Isn’t this sinful?” Cor asked, putting more force into stroking his lover.

“I have already been damned by the Gods.” Ardyn gulped, falling in love with what Cor was doing to him.

“Then I will join you in damnation.”

Cor never took his eyes of Ardyn’s as he stopped petting him to unbutton Ardyn’s trousers and pull out the hardened member that was driving the royal crazy. Cor ran his fingers along the shaft and Ardyn moaned in bliss. Cor chuckled, before gripping his lover, and started to pick up the pace as he moved his hand up and down Ardyn. 

“You are beautiful, my darling.” Ardyn moaned, not able to fight the urge to thrust up into Cor’s hand, putting more friction into what Cor was doing to him.

“Loss of breath already?” Cor smiled, kissing Ardyn’s face again. All he got back was more grunts and Cor felt the grip on his hips get tighter. Doing it on the throne seemed to really turn Ardyn on. Cor didn’t know how much longer Ardyn was going to last for. His boyfriend already looked as if he was about to come and Cor had barely touched him. “Are you sure you want to keep this up?”

“If you stop now, you will regret it.” Ardyn gritted his teeth thrusting faster into Cor’s hand, trying to get Cor to jerk him off quicker.

“Am I making His Grace break?” Cor laughed giving into Ardyn’s demands, flicking his wrist faster. The action drove Ardyn crazy. He dug his nails into Cor’s hips, forcing Cor to bite his lip hard so he didn’t yelp at the sudden rush of pain. Ardyn was enjoying this too much for Cor to ruin it by letting Ardyn know he had accidentally hurt him. So, he kept silent and listened to Ardyn’s heavy pants and moans. His lover’s moans were starting to turn him on, but Cor hid it well as he continued to pleasure the man underneath him. “This is very unroyal like.”

“Haven’t you heard… I am not a- royal. I’m a monster.” Ardyn panted unable to keep his breathing stable as his thrusts became erratic. He was so close. It wouldn’t take long for him to reach his peek now.

Cor leant forward, still keeping up to the same pace that Ardyn was thrusting at, and whispered in Ardyn’s ear, with lust coating his every word. “You’re my monster then.”

That was it. Ardyn’s eyes and head rolled back as he let out an inhuman groan, finally coming in Cor’s hand and all over his shirt and trousers. The immortal royal’s pants filled the throne room as Cor lent his forehead against Ardyn’s and hushed him.

“Shh, shh, shh. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Ardyn smiled coming down from the pleasure he had just receive. He was never going to grow tired of Cor. Never. He kissed Cor lovingly, thanking him, and then looked down to inspect the damage. “I am afraid, I have stained your trousers.”

Cor shrugged his shoulders and went back to whispering in Ardyn’s ear. “It’s okay. Let’s go to bed and let me do the same to you.”

“Certainly, my darling!”

* * *

“Regis are you okay?” Somnus asked walking up the stairs to the throne.

The King was standing over his throne staring at it looking confused. “Yes. What is that on my chair?”

Somnus peered over Regis’s shoulder and developed the same confused look that his grandson was wearing. On the edge of the ancient seat was a black stain. It stood out like a sore thumb on the red fabric, but neither of them had a clue where it had come from. It definitely wasn’t there when they left to go to that boring diplomatic meeting the other day. It was a mystery.

“I don’t know.” Somnus shook his head.

“Grandfather, other than me, you are the only one that sits on it.”

“Don’t pass the blame on to me.”

“I am not passing the blame around. I just want to know why there is a black stain on my throne.”

Ardyn spat out a mouth full of coffee as he entered the room, hearing his nephew say that. Cor did tell him to make sure that they hadn’t left anything behind before Regis and Somnus got back. And Ardyn forgot to check.

Ardyn and Cor were in a shit ton of trouble...


End file.
